


Harry Potter and the Mates Calling

by chrissy_ducky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_ducky/pseuds/chrissy_ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's at the beginning of Harrys fifth year at Hogwarts and he doesn't know why he's been having dreams about his greasy potions professor. Dumbledore has been ignoring him and Umbridge is being her usual self. Harry realizes that slowly he is becoming more and more obsessed with Professor Snape and he will try whatever he can to keep his secret to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is Wrong With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys  
> This story takes place at the beginning of fifth year.  
> Feel free to tell me how you feel about it.  
> Now read on!!!!!!

HP POV

Hogwarts was always noisy, even at 3 in the morning, which happens to be the current time, you could hear the owls chirping, or in my case Seamus and Dean going at it like rabbits. I guess they figured that they didn’t need a silencing charm because they were in most cases, quiet. I could barely even hear them, if it wasn’t for the fact that I was constantly waking up due to my own dreams I would have probably never even woken up.

“Ah Ahhh” I could hear Seamus silently whimpering as the steady sound of the slapping of skin increased in pace.

I quickly remembered the reason in which I had woken up in the first place. I had another dream again, the hard on in-between my legs sat uncomfortably hot. Seamus gave a particularly hard groan and I felt my cock twitch.

As I listened to Dean and Seamus I imagined that it was me and a girl, any girl, because I definitely liked girls, despite the abundance of men that coaxed me to sink myself onto their hard cocks in my dreams. Silently I stripped out of the pajamas that I slept in leaving me laying in nothing more than my socks. I tried to imagine Cho Chang’s feminine curves and soft skin or even her flower smelling perfume that she smelled like all the time as I grasped ahold of myself.

My hips jumped when I reached the tip as I stroked, and I quickly grabbed my wand and cast a quick silencing spell around my bed. The boy who lived could not be gay. It would be all over the press within seconds I could see it now on the first page “The Boy Who Lived to Be a Faggot”.

I gripped my shaft harder as a drop of pre come dripped out of the tip, and I groaned as the feeling intensified. I dropped my other hand to fondle my balls while I continued to jerk off. My thoughts quickly changed back to my dreams and instead of Cho Chang my fantasy was filled with guys. One man in particular had recently become part of a recurring fantasy. A man with a voice that could make me melt and keep me hard all throughout class, his long fingers and dominating presence made my balls ache.

I started jerking off with a vengeance imagining that I was in his classroom bouncing on his dick. I could almost hear that silky smooth voice grumbling in pleasure filled tones. “Mr. Potter,” he groaned, “at least we know that you have some modicum of talent buried in that nonexistent brain of yours.” My hand sped up until I started to feel a pleasantly warm burn deep down in my abdomen. I locked my legs in place as I felt my hot streaks of cum land on my chest and stomach. Thank Merlin for cleaning spells, “scourgify” I whispered, to relaxed and sated to do much else. I put my boxers back on and fell right asleep.

 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

“Mate,” Ron’s voice called as he shook me, “wake up, it’s time for breakfast.” It was way too early for all this, couldn’t a guy just sleep once and a while.

“Look Ron I didn’t really sleep that well last night, just go to the feast without me” I groaned turning over hoping that he would just go away and leave me to dream some more.

“Woah mate” Ron exclaimed, “What is that?” he asked pointing towards the bed. I grabbed my glasses off of the nightstand and looked towards where he was pointing curiously, and was shocked. There was a large creamy wet spot right where I was laying. I glanced at my underwear which also had a large wet spot on them.

“Damn mate. Who have you been dreaming about?” He said with a big grin on his face. I felt my face flush with embarrassment. I could vaguely remember waking up again in the middle of the night thrusting into the mattress after another dream about Snape. I had to have had woken up at least three times last night with a hard on. This couldn’t be normal I mean my hormones must be out of control or something. Every dream I had was about Professor Snape but I couldn’t tell Ron that so I just blurted out, “Cho Chang.”

He smirked at me then said, “Well clean yourself up and we can go to breakfast and see her. Hurry up, Hermione is waiting for us in the common room.” Then he walked out our room leaving me to my own thoughts.

“Scourgify,” I say and the mess disappears. “Pull yourself together Potter,” I whisper to myself. I threw on my robes and ran down the stairs.

“Ronald, I can’t believe it you act like such a child” Hermione angrily told Ron.

“I knew that he liked her Hermione you should have seen it he turned as red as a cherry.”

“Hey guys,” I said interrupting their chat, “let’s go eat.” As we walked to the great hall my mind kept drifting back to Snape. I mean he was sexy just not in the traditional way. Just thinking about him made me flush. I felt the blood start to rush downwards and my prick started to harden again.

Good thing these robes cover everything. If I didn’t have them on I’m sure that people would be able to see the large bulge in my trousers.

“HARRY!” Hermione yelled.

I looked towards her surprised then noticed my surroundings. How did we get to the great hall so fast?

“Yes Hermione” I answer as I sit down and grab some toast.

“You’ve been distracted, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing I’m just tired, I haven’t been sleeping well.” If I’m lucky Hermione won’t figure out what’s really wrong. I shift uncomfortably in my seat when my erection presses up against my belt. I look towards Professor Dumbledore who still won’t catch my eye then Umbridge who is wearing something so annoyingly pink and fluffy that I have to look away.

My eyes finally rested on Snape. His black robes are skin tight and his long fingers pick at the biscuit he’s eating. I didn’t realize I was staring until he looked directly into my eyes then something inside me snapped. My cock pulsed three times and squeezed it as tight as I could to starve off the impending orgasm.

I groaned “I need to use the loo.” and shot off to leave for the nearest restroom.

I barely closed the stall door before I had my trousers on the floor and my hand flying up and down on my cock. I knew that this wasn’t going to last long. I could already feel my legs clenching and my balls rising. I moaned and threw my head back against the wall. “SEVERUS!” I yelled as I came. Wave after wave of hot cum hit the stall door, and for a few minutes since I woke up I felt relieved. Something was wrong with me, there has to be, now I just need to figure out how I can make it stop.


	2. The First Day

As I stood outside of the loo I realized that I had left the great hall before I had the chance to receive my timetable. Fuck, fuck…..fuck. Today was the first day of classes and I’m already running late. Shit I don’t even know what my first class is.

“MATE” Ron yelled as he rounded the hallway corner, “rotten luck we’ve got double potions with Snape, hurry up or were gonna be late!”

Shit, this is the last thing that I need right now. How am I supposed to hide this from everyone especially Hermione, and when Snape notices that something is wrong he’s just going to make it worse. Either he’s going to point it out in front of the class or I’m going to be serving detention either way I’m going to be losing points on the first day. I could just skip the class, but what good what that do I would have to go eventually.

Ron gave me a push when he realized that I had drifted into my own thoughts.

“Come on then, Mione would kill us if we were late to classes on the first day.” She was going to kill me later today anyway; I could feel it.

“Snape will take points away if we’re late; Harry lets go.” When I still made no signs of moving Ron seemed to take this as permission to grab my arm and start pulling my down the hallway.

“Merlin mate, what’s been wrong with you?”

That was an easy question to ask with an answer that caused a bit more of thought. As I mulled it over in my head my first answer choice was that I’m going crazy because I’m obsessed with an ex death eater spy who may or may not want me dead. However I never answered and Ron seemed to except my silence, so we ran down to the dungeons together and hoped to make it before class started.

When my thighs started to burn and my lungs started to ach I started to worry that we wouldn’t make it on time.

“Run faster mate we’re almost there.” I could see the door at the end of the corridor, we only had a few more steps to take. As we rushed into the classroom I noticed that everyone was already seated and Snape was looking as if he wanted me to die right where I stood.

“Ten points from Gryffindor. I do realize that it may hard for those of lesser brain capability to learn as quickly as other, but after four years I would have thought that between the two of you the way would have been memorized by now.”

He continued to talk, but I’ll admit that I didn’t hear much of it at all. Almost instantly I found myself growing exceptionally hot. Ron and I took the last remaining seats which were located in the very back of the classroom

I tried to pay attention but every little thing seemed to be causing me to lose focus. Just hearing him speak seemed to cause my cock to grow. Every time he stalked past our table to check on our potions I felt it twitch in my pants. As he hovered over me no doubt with the intention to tell me what a mess my potion was I caught a whiff of sandalwood. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

The pre cum was smearing into my trouser pants more and more every time I shifted. I was not going to last long by the way this was going.

Maybe someone snuck me a love potion somehow or a lust potion. Yes, that had to be the answer. How could I be so stupid to think that this was normal? Right after class I was going to tell Hermione everything and she would fix it. How come I didn’t think of it before, there could be no way that I actually liked the greasy git.

My legs started rubbing together involuntarily trying to create friction.

“Harry, are you alright?” Ron muttered.

I couldn’t answer; I knew if I opened my mouth right now the only thing that would come out would be a moan. I’ve never been more grateful for robes in my life.

Professor Snape took a seat at his desk after he was sure that none of the potions were in immediate danger of blowing up. He picked up his quill and started to grade whatever essays were already on his desk, and suddenly I was entranced again.

His long agile fingers flexed as he corrected essays nonstop. Once or twice he would crack his knuckles or rotate his wrist, but then he would continue on steady.

I could feel my cock thumping against my thigh; begging for my touch or more likely Snape’s touch.

“Class dismissed,” Snape said suddenly. Why was he letting us go so early? We had just gotten here hadn’t we? I wasn’t going to complain, shouldn’t I want to leave anyway. Automatically my brain whispered _no you want to stay just so that you can watch him for a little while longer_.

“Harry lets go.” Hermione exclaimed. I guess she was getting angry with my mood swings, but oh well she was just going to have to deal with it.

“OK that’s fine, I have something that I need you to help me with anyway.” I tried not to pay too much attention to my dick that seemed to be trying to run back to Professor Snape.

Hermione looked as if she was in deep thought, and I knew her brain had to be running a mile a minute. Her eyes flashed with an abundance of different ideas.

“Let’s go to the common room then.”

Ron and I followed obediently as Hermione rushed us through the halls.


End file.
